


With a little help from my friends

by niiizu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Miz Cracker x Aquaria, Post-Break Up, Titles are hard, Tumblr Prompts, please don't let this ship die, sorry i can't write lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiizu/pseuds/niiizu
Summary: Brianna just had a break up and her friends are there to help. Or: two Tumblr prompts merged into one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing in this fandom, something I never thought I'd do. It's also my first time writing lesbian relatioships and I'm not really familiar with that, so I'm sorry if it looks weird.  
>   
> I was inspired by two prompts from the craquariapromts tumblr page: "Miz cracker is a crying mess, eating ice cream straight from the cart. She got dumped, again. And is certain she won’t end up with anyone. Aquaria, her roommate, can’t stand to see her like this. Aquaria consoles her. Surely, Miz cracker sees what’s right in front of her, right?" and "Aquaria and Miz cracker are roommates. One day or night Aquaria parades around naked because “all of her clothes are dirty.” Truth is, she likes to see the cutie pie all flustered, it’s so adorable.". As you'll see, I didn't follow them very precisely but the general idea is there.  
>   
> Hope you like it!

It was a Friday. Brianna felt tired, of course, but nothing made her feel better than leave her work on a Friday night. She felt even better when she saw her boyfriend, Jonathan, sitting on a public bus stop right in front of the building she worked at. They didn’t talk all week long. She tried to send him a few texts, but he always answered that he was too busy to chat. She was smiling when she saw him, but she noticed he didn’t smile back.  
“Hey”, he greeted. No kisses too. “I think we need to talk”.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He had broken up with her. No reasons, a simple apology and a muttered goodbye. They had been together for five months and she couldn’t think of a single reason he wanted to break up. She didn’t ask him either. All Brianna could do was quietly dry her tears during the bus drive and listen to literally anything on her phone that could prevent her from sobbing and curling into a ball in front of everyone.  
When she arrived home, it was clear to her roommates that something was odd. The girls were chatting in Aquaria’s room and Brianna usually said hi before taking her shower. That night, she just locked the front door and ran to the room she shared with Monét, kicking her shoes and sobbing quietly in fetal position on her bed. She had a picture of her and Jonathan on the nightstand she shared with Monét, which she threw away and broke the glass.  
  
The girls saw everything. They came, all at once, to sit on her bed and talk to her.  
  
“What happened, Bri?” asked Monét.  
  
“Jonathan broke up with me,” she answered between sobs, hiding her face on a pillow.  
  
The girls looked at each other surprised.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him” Vixen said between her teeth.  
  
“Please don’t, Vix. He’d been acting strange lately. I’d seen it coming, actually. But it’s so harder to actually listen to him say it.”  
  
Poor Brianna, Aquaria thought. She was really attached to the people she loved, even if it was her shitty ex-boyfriend who didn’t even like the gay clubs they hung out. She sat on the end of the bed and didn’t really know what to do, so she caressed Brianna’s calf while Monét and Vixen did the talk. That is, until Monét’s alarm buzzed on her phone and she saw it was time to leave home to work. Vixen usually left with her.  
  
“Shit. I’m gonna talk to Marc. Gonna say I’m sick.” Vixen said, taking her own phone.  
  
“No, girls. You can go. I’ll be fine, really,” Brianna said. Her voice was raspy and she wasn’t sobbing anymore, but quiet tears still ran down her cheek.  
  
“I’ll take care of her,” Aquaria said, already standing up to sit where Monét was sitting and petting Brianna’s hair.  
  
Monét and Vixen looked at each other. They knew about Aquaria’s crush on their friend, but Aquaria didn’t have social skills enough to understand what Brianna was going through.  
  
Monét made Brianna get up and go take a shower, and Vixen pulled Aquaria to talk to her in private.  
  
“Alright. Listen to her, don’t say anything you wouldn’t like to listen, give her dinner and then something sweet and distract her. Cracker recovers from her bad days quickly, but you’ve to guide her thorough it.”  
  
“I know how to treat sad people, Vix. And Brianna and I are friends since college, I know her enough to know it too!”  
  
“Girls, relax. She’s gonna be fine. She’s not a kid.” Monét said, already walking towards the front door.  
  
“See?” Aquaria said, proudly.  
  
“Alright. But don’t flirt with her!” Vixen said as she ran to get her bag and follow Monét.  
  
“As if I knew how to do that” Aquaria said before the elevator door opened and locking the door.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Aquaria had everything set up. She baked a frozen pizza she had and checked if she had enough ice cream. Then she threw a blanket on their small couch and put the Wonder Woman movie on the TV.  
“What’s this smell?” Brianna asked behind her when she was checking if the cheese of the pizza was melted enough.  
  
“Pizza! We’re gonna have a movie night” she answered with a huge smile. Brianna’s eyes were already a bit puffy. She took longer in the shower, so Aquaria assumed she cried a bit there, too. She received a small, tender smile from her best friend/crush and a tight hug.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you girls,” she said during the hug.  
  
Aquaria felt proud of herself.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Brianna was asleep right after they ate. She didn’t even see the final battle, Aquaria noticed. Their ice cream bowls were stacked on the floor in a corner while Brianna slept on her chest, Aquaria’s arm hugging her back. If their couch were big enough, she would let Brianna sleep there or bring her mattress to sleep on the floor, but they were already uncomfortable sitting like that. She wished she had a black belt in karate like Brianna and could carry her around as easily as her sleepy friend carried her sometimes. Unfortunately, she was skinny as a twig.  
  
She woke Brianna up softly, shaking her and moving slightly, tempted to caress her cheek. The girl mumbled a few things before standing up and bringing the blanket with her while Aquaria put the ice cream bowls in the kitchen. Then she went to the girl’s bedroom and saw her lay down. Aquaria covered her and Brianna asked her to sit by her side.  
  
“Thanks, Aqua. Love you.” She said between yawns.  
  
“Love you too, silly” Aquaria answered smiling softly and caressing her huge blonde curls. She usually was embarrassed of reciprocating her friends’ shows of affection, but she let herself go in front of her sleepy love interest.  
  
She went to her own bed a couple of hours later, even though Brianna had been long asleep. She couldn’t help watching her sleep.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
On the next day, when Aquaria woke up, the girls were at the kitchen eating breakfast. Monét and Vixen still had their work clothes on, which meant it wasn’t late enough and she had probably slept for less than five hours. She was worried Brianna would wake up sad again.  
  
To her surprise, she looked just fine. Actually, the girls were talking about going to the bar Vixen worked at on that same Saturday night.  
  
“It’s gonna be Britney night and the DJ is great!” she said. If she couldn’t kill Jonathan with her own fists, she would surely post tons of stories on her Instagram of Cracker having fun without him. No woman who lived with her would mourn over a man for more than 24 hours.  
  
The girls agreed to it and started texting their friends to invite them too. Aquaria went back to sleep right after Brianna made her a cup of tea to thank her for the night before.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The club was full on that night and Vixen suggested all of the girls to drink some Tequila shots to begin with. Brianna's drink was on the house. When she complained to Vixen, her bartender friend said, “Get an expensive fruity drink later if you wanna pay. I'm not putting this one on your bill”.  
  
The girls danced to most of the songs. Brianna kissed a few people, but wasn't really interested in any of them, she just wanted to loosen up. Aquaria took a mental note to not drink too much, but as soon as she got drunk, she embraced her drunk persona who mainly consisted of hugging and touching Brianna every time she could, and no one else. That is, when her friend didn't have a boyfriend, of course. She hugged the smaller girl protectively when she saw girls checking her out and they walked away multiple times that night. If Brianna noticed, she didn't mind. She actually hugged and touched Aquaria many times.  
  
They originally planned to stay until Vixen finished her shift, but Blair passed out drunk and they all decided to go home. When they arrived, Brianna sat on the sofa and took a nap there, asking the girls to leave her and go take their showers. When Aquaria was finished, she woke the smaller girl up and told her the bathroom was free.  
  
“Uhm… ok. Thanks Aqua. You always smell so nice,” she answered sleepily while she yawned.  
  
“You do too,” Aquaria said, embarrassed.  
  
“I didn't know you liked the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat” Brianna teased “and that street barbecue we stood in front of for half an hour”.  
  
“Of course not, stupid” Aquaria was more embarrassed than she was before, but smiled a bit because of the joke “I like your own smell, you don't need any perfumes” she gathered the courage to say, red as a tomato and looking at the floor.  
  
Brianna watched the skinny girl’s nervous body language and blushed. She couldn't be meaning what she meant, right?  
  
She didn't really know what to say. If she wasn't in desperate need of a shower, she could try and test something… but she couldn't do it right then. She kissed Aquaria on the cheek and walked to her room, the boldest thing she had done in a while. Aquaria watched her back as she walked and went to her room, falling into her thoughts. She knew she had been obvious. Well, if someone else had told her she smelled nice the way she did maybe she wouldn't jump into any conclusions… but she had always been a bit slow. She knew Brianna was a lot more perceptive than she was. Then she kissed her. What could that mean?  
  
Maybe if she tried to show Brianna her feelings a little more often, she’d get a reaction. She would feel better when she knew what Brianna felt about her, even if it was just friendship. Then she would know if she could move on, after so many months of thinking and caring about Brianna and struggling with her feelings. On the other hand, maybe she’d get a good reaction? She didn't really know.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna was so tired. She had a bunch of meetings that day, she was in those terribly horny days of her cycle and the girls would be either out of town for the weekend or working through all of it. She needed a hot shower and some action. Even if it had to be with herself.  
  
When she unlocked the door to the apartment sighing in relief, she saw the last thing she thought she would.  
  
Aquaria, who was supposed to be visiting her mother, was walking around the house wrapped in a towel and carrying a pile of clothes.  
  
“Hey, Bri. You came home late today.”  
  
“Hey…” she answered as she stared at Aquaria's legs.  
  
“You ok?” asked the skinny girl, oblivious to the way she was looked at.  
  
“Sure. 'm gonna take a shower” Brianna said, forcing her eyes to look at the wall and walking straight to her room.  
  
That was… unnecessary, Brianna thought as she entered the shower.  
  
“Brianna” Aquaria said knocking on the door “I’m gonna wash my clothes. Do you need to wash something?”  
  
“N-no” she answered weakly, wondering if Aquaria would spend the whole hour it took the washer to do its job wearing that towel. Probably not, right?  
  
She would.  
  
“My mom said her washer’s broken and she'll spend the whole weekend making the decorations for her wedding, so the house will be a mess. I decided to stay,” she said while Brianna heated her dinner.  
  
“And you don't have any clothes left?”  
  
“Well… no. I stopped washing my panties in the shower a few days ago 'cause I was going home and now I don't even have that. I decided to do the laundry right after I left the shower and saw I didn't have anything left. Couldn't postpone it anymore,” she answered with a yellow smile.  
  
That was completely possible for Aquaria. What she had of creativity, she lacked in organization.  
  
And had in buckets for sensuality, of course. Brianna was so hypnotized by her body leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen and laundry area that she even forgot what she was doing.  
  
“D-do you wanna borrow any clothes?” She asked when Aquaria noticed Brianna staring at her.  
  
“Hm… I’d rather not, thanks.” She said boldly. She adjusted her position on the counter and she could see through the corner of her eye Brianna watching every move of it. Aquaria felt sexy and reminded of the day Brianna had kissed her cheek after she practically admitted she liked the smaller girl with her body language. Brianna had to feel something for her, right?  
  
The washer made some noise and Aquaria took that as an opportunity.  
  
“Bri, what does this mean?” She asked while pointing to the machine’s visor, which had a number.  
  
Brianna came closer and looked “it means it's washing delicates” she answered. In the meantime, Aquaria pushed her hair back and smelled her neck, sighing lightly. Brianna shivered, still as a rock.  
  
Aquaria kissed her neck lightly a few times and Brianna whispered her name, holding her waist. Aquaria trailed her kisses through the smaller girl's cheek and stopped when her lips brushed the corner of the blonde’s lips. She looked at Brianna right in the eyes and saw a hunger she had never seen before. She smiled seductively and bit her lip. Brianna couldn't take it anymore. She kissed the younger girl lightly enough to test the waters, but the kiss quickly deepened and Brianna was holding Aquaria's back tightly, the towel losing its grip.  
  
Aquaria broke the kiss to bite Brianna's neck and the girl sighed her name. There was nothing else but Aquaria on her mind, her usual perfume, her taste and her touches. Her hands were the only thing holding the towel, so she let it drop on the floor to touch Aquaria's skinny back. The girl shivered and moaned under her touch. Brianna took the opportunity to step back a little and look at the younger girl's body.  
  
Aquaria felt exposed, but she was also feeling that she was the hottest girl on Earth. To Brianna she probably was. She touched her shoulder and her hand trailed down to her belly, brushing quickly over her nipple and earning another shiver. Her hand paused on her waist, caressing her hip and her butt. Brianna looked up to Aquaria, squeezing her ass and bringing her closer again.  
  
“Are you sure you want this?” She whispered, their noses touching and looking deep into her eyes. Aquaria smiled and kissed her slowly, taking her time. Brianna’s inner thighs were soaking minute by minute. She thought about Aquaria's naked sex and got even wetter.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The girls woke up on Aquaria's bed, both naked. Aquaria woke up first, but she was afraid of Brianna's reaction and decided to pretend she was sleeping. It didn't stop her from looking at Brianna while she waited. Her lips were half-open, she had a pacific expression and her curly blonde hair was pointing to all directions. Her body was slightly muscular and her skin had many dots and scars from working out. She wanted to kiss all of them.  
  
When Brianna's brows frowned, Aquaria closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The smaller girl opened her eyes a few moments later and saw Aquaria. She already knew where she was because of the smell and their calves touching. She touched Aquaria's face and the girl pretended to wake up. Brianna was smiling softly.  
  
“Hey”.  
  
“Hey” answered the smaller girl with a raspy voice.  
  
They were quiet for a moment and then Brianna spoke:  
  
“Did you realize what we did?”  
  
Aquaria nodded “You said the same thing yesterday”.  
  
Brianna nodded.  
  
Aquaria bit her lip, but she said it before she could regret it:  
  
“Wanna do it again?”  
  
Brianna laughed and nodded again. Aquaria kissed her before she could change her mind.  
  
Well, that was easier than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments! They're really important :D


End file.
